Bring It On Home
by ForeverOdd
Summary: Two-shot for an upcoming episode of Bones. Lots of fluff...BB, of course.


**This is a quick little two-shot based on spoilers for one of the upcoming episodes. This episode was originally supposed to air before the kiss but because of the strike the network decided to give us that wonderful BB mistletoe moment instead of holding it hostage til MAY LIKE THEY ARE WITH THE OTHER 2 REMAINING EPISODESS!!! I don't think any of us are complaining about the trade, however. Read and review please! For those of you following Once and For All there will be a new chapter up tonight. I wrote most of it one of my classes today and just need to tweak it and type it up. The title of this fic comes from an amazing song by Little Big Town that I happened to be listening to when I started writing this.**

**Bring It On Home**

Booth was worried.

Brennan had left work not only early but also without saying a word to anyone.

It hadn't been the easiest case. Finding that baby had been both a blessing and a sadness. The poor boy would grow up knowing his mother had been murdered.

But at least he would grow up.

Angela had told him that she was probably just tired.

Well, looking after an infant would do that to a woman who claimed to know nothing about children.

So he had called her, just to check and see that she was ok. And he got no answer. He got no answer all five times he had called.

And then she took her phone off the hook.

So now he was driving to her apartment and refused to leave until he saw her for himself.

'_If she was just tired she would've answered when I called and told me herself,'_ he thought.

The light was on in her living room so he knew she was home. When he reached the door he could he some kind of music coming through. He knocked softly, in case she was asleep he didn't want to startle her. When there was no sound he knocked a little harder and called through the door.

"Bones? Bones, it's me. Come on, Bones, I just wanna make sure you're alright."

When he still received no answer he knew it was time to be serious. She would've heard him by now if she'd been just sleeping. Something was wrong. And it was bad enough to make her avoid him. He pulled out his key ring and flipped to the spare key to her apartment that she had given him.

'_Just for emergencies she said…well, I think this qualifies…'_

The only trace of her he found in the apartment were her shoes, abandoned at the entryway and her jacket tossed absently over the back of the couch. On the coffee table was a half empty glass of wine.

"Bones?"

As he moved past the hallway he heard it. He moved quickly and silently down the hall to her bedroom and nudged the door open with his foot. The room was dark except for the light on the bedside table. It cast shadows around the room and lit his partner's back. She was facing away from him and her was shaking from holding back her tears.

"Bones…"

"Oh, God, Booth, just go away! Take a hint! If I wanted you here I would've answered the phone when you called or opened the door when you knocked!"

Her voice cracked with emotion and he felt his heart crack for the grief and misery he could hear. He watched her cover her face with a hand as a sob was strangled from her. She was fighting so hard not to fall apart.

"Bones, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Now go!"

He set his jaw. Stubborn determination radiating from him. He wouldn't leave her like this.

"No, Temperance. Not until you tell me what happened."

"I don't want to talk, Booth, please. Please just leave."

Her voice was rising with the effort to fight the tears. It was a fight she was losing.

"Fine…we won't talk right now. But I'm not leaving."

He wasn't sure where the impulse came from but suddenly he wanted to hold her. Not like during her mother's case. Not like their first guy-hug. Not like when she though her brother's blood covered her floor. No, he wanted to really hold her. Like more than a friend or partner offering comfort.

He crossed to her bed and slipped his shoes off as well as his suit jacket and tie. He lay down beside her and felt her jolt.

"Booth, what are you doing? Get off my-"

He silenced her by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back to rest snugly against his chest.

"Just…let me do this, ok? Let me be here for you."

"I don't need-"

"Yes, you do. Don't fight it. Let it go. I'll be here no matter what."

Her body quivered in his arms and he squeezed her gently closer. The sweet, simple gesture broke the dam and she shook with sobs. He felt helpless but he did what he could. Murmuring small comforts over and over until she cried herself to sleep.

Moving slowly, so as not to wake her, he reached for the blanket at their feet and pulled it over them. Gathering her close again he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_A/N: Hope that wasn't too fluffy. LOL like anything is too fluffy with these two!! One part left, might have it up by tonight or tomorrow. Reviews feed my soul and my ego, they are much much much appreciated!_


End file.
